


Dear Sasha

by uesakahatsue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance, giving them a happy moment because isayama didn't, the ship that we never had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uesakahatsue/pseuds/uesakahatsue
Summary: My Dearest Sasha,Today, I woke up and realized once again that you're not here by my side.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Dear Sasha

⸙.

『ニッコロはその朝目を覚ました、そして彼は彼の隣に彼の世界を見た。』

Just before the sun shows itself, Niccolo was already awake, hair messy, as he groans, raising his upper body to sit up. His eyes instantly roamed around, searching for someone, and it ended up on the young lady beside him, peacefully snoring, drool wetting a portion of their pillow.

What a lovely view.

Nicollo snorted as he bends down, gently kissing her on her forehead as he wipes her drool off with the back of his palm. His hands were gentle on her soft skin, being extra careful not to wake her up. "Silly."

He just sat there for a few minutes, staring at how Sasha shifted her sleeping pose every second. Her brown hair is everywhere, some are covering her face in which Niccolo pushed behind her ear. His palms ended up on Sasha's cheeks, thumb brushing over her closed eyelids.

For Niccolo, seeing Sasha sleeping by his side every morning put the sea's spectacular view up to shame. It wasn't anything special— in fact, it was quite unladylike, but even Niccolo liked that about her. He doesn't care about how silly Sasha looked in the morning— the mere fact that he is the only one who can see it holds a special place in his heart.

Underneath the thin blanket, their legs are tangled together, Sasha's thigh's being sandwiched by Niccolo's. "Hmm," Sasha groaned. "You're heavy."

"How dare you complain about my thighs when you can carry ten kilograms of meat with your one hand?" His right eyebrow cocked up, but he realized that Sasha was talking in her sleep, so it ended up with a soft grin, gritting his teeth as he pinches the other's cheeks. "Gosh, I don't know what to do about you."

Minutes later, Niccolo ended up lying on the bed again, arms wrapped around Sasha's shoulders— a little bit different for his plans for today. "I'm going to be late, and it's your fault."

But Sasha remained asleep, which Niccolo already expected. Sasha looks very comfortable within Niccolo's arms, as she purrs, burying her face on her lover's biceps. "Warm..."

The guy's cheeks flushed in light pink as his fingers slipped through Sasha's uncombed hair. "You shouldn't just say that to anyone. That word's dangerous."

He pulled Sasha closer to him as he closed his eyes— he is supposed to cook for an important meeting, but here he is, letting his silly girlfriend abrupt his plans... he's not complaining, though.

Finally, Sasha has pulled away from the dreamland. Opening her eyes, all she could see is the worn-out clothes of her husband and his broad chest.

"You're awake?"

"No, I'm still asleep."

"...is that a joke?"

Sasha shot an eye towards him for a second and looked down again when her eyes met him immediately. Niccolo chuckled as he plants a kiss on the top of his head. He wanted to tease her for blushing in front of him, but based on experience, Sasha is always in an awful mood if she's awake. He learned it the hard way when he tried pulling her out of bed forcefully once for a training.

"What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know yet."

"Shouldn't you cook first? I'm hungry."

"I'm not your personal cook, am I? Let's stay like this for a little longer."

"..."

"You don't like it?"

Sasha's eyes looked sideways as her slim fingers roamed around his waist. "...not really. You smell like peppers, so it's all good."

Niccolo's right eye twitched. "Is that a compliment?"

Sasha shifted her body around, to face Niccolo's neck instead of his chest. Niccolo's hands immediately went to her arms when she dived right in, her nose sniffing him. "Peppers and cinnamons. You smell like peppers and cinnamons."

"I-I get it," Niccolo blushed harder as he pushes Sasha's face away. "Just shut up already. It'll make you more hungry."

The two remained silent, and their sense of touch heightened as they both close their eyes, feeling nothing but their skins touching each other. As if they weren't satisfied, they both moved closer, Sasha's embracing his waist with her left arm, her right intertwining with Niccolo's.

Niccolo wanted nothing more than this— Sasha's slim arms around him, her palm bringing warmth to his, her slow breathes coating his neck, their legs tangled together. He was so in love, so intoxicated, so awfully drunk with her that he couldn't get enough of it. She is the drug and he was high. She is the poem and he'll read it so many times. She is the sun in his mornings. She is everything.

Niccolo tilted his head to press his cheeks on the top of Sasha's head, the other groaning. "Hey, get off. You're too heavy."

"You don't even have an ounce of romance, don't you?" He grumbled. "At least whisper me some sweet words while we're at it."

"Huh? Why would I?" Sasha's hand moved to his bicep as she looks up to him.

Niccolo sighed. "Yup, I already expected that you'll say that."

Sasha blinked thrice, not breaking the eye contact that they have. She never cared about appearances, ~~as long as they're delicious~~ , but she realized that she just caught a good one. His petite nose, his hair curled outwards on the tips, the way his eyes look at her as if she was the most beautiful girl in his eyes— and she is. Everything was a mess considering that they just woke up— his eyes that are usually slanted downwards are more droopy, but it didn't change the way they shine for Sasha.

"Hmm?" Niccolo hummed when both of Sasha's hands left his waist and hand and went to his cheeks instead. She squished his face, playing with his cheeks, pinching them, and moving them around. "Wuff ish it?"

"You're quite handsome, aren't you?" Sasha told him. "I never really thought you are since I fell in love with your cooking first—"

"Don't just admit that to me as if I'm not here."

"— but you really are handsome, Niccolo. I guess I'm lucky."

Niccolo's thick eyebrows are knitted together, but when he heard her last words, he lets out a soft smile, his hand going up to her cheek to caress it. "Am I?"

"Yes, you are."

"Say it to me one more time."

"No. Your head will get big."

"You're the last person who should tell me that," He exhaled. "W-well, if we're talking about faces here, I guess I'll tell you how you looked too."

Sasha groaned— if it was Niccolo, it will probably take an hour. "Keep it quick."

"Yup, yup," Niccolo smiled— complimenting Sasha is one of his favorite things to do. Telling her that she's pretty, that for him nobody else is more beautiful than her, and just... letting her know how loved she is.

"Look at those eyes—" Sasha's cheeks were red as Niccolo gently kissed her eyelids shut. "It is beautiful."

"S-shut up."

"Do you know that eyes are the window to the soul?"

"Huh? It isn't the stomach?"

"..." Niccolo looks at her disapprovingly, but then he continued. "I could see how good of a person you are through your eyes. They are so wide, so big, so beautiful."

"T-they are?" Sasha looked to the side. "Isn't calling my eyes big an insult?"

Niccolo didn't answer, but Sasha already knows it. For Niccolo, it doesn't matter if her eyes are humungous, or small— ~~like their chances of living~~ , but as long as it's Sasha, he doesn't care. As long as it's the same, dumb girl who would eat his dishes no matter what, then he truly doesn't care. And even if he is, he won't be disappointed. Why? Because he thinks that his girlfriend is beautiful, inside and out.

"You're just so cute," Niccolo grinned as he rubs Sasha's cheeks in huge circles, the other grunting as she tries to get his hands off her. "Look at that squishy cheeks. I love it so much."

"You weren't going to compliment my figure?" Sasha placed her hand between his palms and her cheeks. "That's actually one that I'm proudest of."

"Sasha Braus, it's daylight. We don't talk about that." Niccolo deliberately avoided the topic. "Do you want me to make breakfast alread—"

"YES PLEASE!"

"Wow, you sure are energetic when it comes to food," Niccolo sat up, groaning when Sasha is still clinging onto him. "Give me a kiss and I'll go cook."

"...why?"

"What do you mean?" Niccolo's left arm snaked around her waist to prevent her from falling again. "It's called a good morning kiss, darling."

"Wow... are you only taught corny stuff at your hometown?" Sasha whined. "You're my husband, aren't you? Husbands cook for their wives."

"H-husband..." Niccolo's cheeks were flushed in light pink once again. "Y-you... you won't get me with that! Give me a morning kiss already!"

"Ugh, so even that didn't work?"

"It was actually your plan?"

"Fine, fine," Niccolo lets out a low whistle when Sasha finally agreed on his plans. "Just the cheek, okay?"

"What are we, teenagers?"

"Shut up!" She held his cheeks and leaned over, her hips wrapping around his waist like a seatbelt. Just right before her lips pressed his cheek, two hands held her wrists and moved it away. "Wha—"

Sasha's eyes went wider than a titan's mouth when she felt Niccolo's lips against her, the latter's eyes closed as he clutched on her waist. Sasha panicked, being kissed as soon as she woke up, but when she felt Niccolo's warm lips twitched, she gave in.

Her eyes remained half-open as she responds. She can notice everything fading out into nothingness— the brightness of the sky peeking on the window, the sounds of the bird chirping outside, the feeling of the wind brushing against their skin. She could feel every line on Niccolo's lips, how it gently brushed over hers, how it sometimes move away to tease her, and how it was pressing her lips, completely rendering her speechless. 

The moment that their lips touched, Niccolo already lost his mind. Where is he? What time is it? How long have they've been kissing? He already kissed Sasha so many times before, but the effect never faded out on him, it just kept on intensifying. The first two seconds were always awkward, but as every second pass by, they grew more comfortable with one another. 

Sasha's hands ran up to his neck, sliding up to his hair, as she leaned over more, pushing Niccolo back onto the bed. She felt his tongue grazing her lips, as if he was teasing her, leaving her thoughts in a disarray. They both know that this exact moment is for them only, and they aren't going to share it with anyone else.

"Maybe—" Niccolo murmured between the kiss. "Maybe we lived for this long just to be together."

"Really?"

"I don't know. Feels like it." Niccolo kissed her puckered-up lips again, just gently pressing his lips on her for a quick second, before letting her go. He blushed when he saw their situation— he's laying on their bed again, with Sasha sitting on his stomach and leaning down, with her hands on his neck and his hands pressed on her thighs. "Man, you really get too wild sometimes."

"S-shut up," Sasha whispered as she pants slowly, the warm air tickling Niccolo's neck every other second. "I... told you... that I'll only kiss... the cheek..."

"It all worked out, didn't it?" Niccolo smiles smugly as he embraces the latter, her face ending up next to his chest. "I'll cook breakfast, just give me five more minutes."

"You're getting too spoiled lately," Sasha complained, but she traced her fingers from his waist to his shoulders. "Don't you have to cook for this meeting with Captain Levi and the others?"

"You ruined my schedule, sweetheart."

"You say that every day," Sasha replied. "At this point, I think they'll fire you."

"Is that so?" Niccolo doesn't even care. "Well, as long as your here, being jobless isn't a problem."

"It is a problem. How are we going to eat if we have no money?"

"...good point."

Sasha groaned when Niccolo moved her to his right side. "But still, give me five minutes."

"Fine, fine." Sasha gritted her teeth as she pinched Niccolo's cheek, resulting in the other's grunts. "You're such a spoiled brat."

"Aw, aw— says the one who always throws a fit whenever I don't cook."

"Geez. Just be thankful that I love you... and your cooking."

Niccolo laughed. "At this point, I'm going to think that you actually dated me because of my cooking."

He shut his lids close when he felt Sasha placing small kisses on his jaw, her nose brushing against his cheek. It was a quiet morning for the both of them, and Niccolo could never be happier than this. Just waking up with Sasha every morning, that was more than enough for him. He doesn't even care about the titans, nor the war happening between the Paradis and Marley— as long as his world is peaceful, smiling at him, then he is grateful to be alive.

I love you most, Sasha.

Niccolo opened his eyes, but he immediately squinted, for the sunlight is directly hitting his eyes as soon as he opened them. He placed a hand between the sunray, as he sat up. He roamed his eyes around. The birds chirping on his windowsill. Some of the leaves are scattered across the floor, some ended up on his bed. But that isn't what he's searching for. But then he remembered.

Ah, Sasha is already gone.

He lets out a soft sigh as he smiled, taking the small diary placed over Sasha's pillow. It was brown, quite old, with a thin rope wrapped around it like a gift. Niccolo held the pen next to it as he pulls one end of the string, unwrapping it, and opening it.

_**My Dearest Sasha,** _

_Today, I woke up and realized once again that you're not here by my side. I am very distraught, but I know that you're eating everything you want up there, and it makes me happy just by thinking about it. Is the meat delicious there?_

_Every time I cook, there won't be anyone who would squeal behind me and tries to dip her hands in the boiling pot. Every time I eat, there won't be anyone who would shake my shoulders endlessly to cook once more. Every time I breathe, I remember you, your voice, your smile. Darling, I hope that I could see your beautiful face again someday. You are my life and the reason for my sole existence. Now that you're gone, where am I supposed to find that reason that you gave me?_

_But fret not, beautiful. I am sure that this war will soon end peacefully and I'll meet you once again. I love you very much, and please wait for me— I'll cook everything for you._

_**Loving you beyond my last breath,  
Niccolo.** _

『ニッコロはその朝目が覚めたが、彼の世界はもうそこにはない。』

⸙.


End file.
